Ostatni
by natasha7a
Summary: Konkursowe, wygrane. Miał być różowy jednorożec i Zakazany Las. Wyszło nieśmiesznie. O przyjaźni i szukaniu horkruksów.


Jedna noc w Zakazanym Lesie

„Ostatni"

Cholera, kiedy one wreszcie sobie pójdą. No, kiedy? Chciałbym móc już wyjść z tych krzaków i wrócić do zamku, zobaczyć co się stało. Odnaleźć różdżkę. Siedzę tu już tyle czasu...

Przeraża mnie mój własny strach.

A miało być prosto, trochę dedukcji, umysł Hermiony, wsparcie Rona, trochę dłubaniny i bach!, nie ma horkruksa. Ale się, na łeb mantykory, nie udało.

W krzakach coś zaszeleściło. Mężczyzna idący wytyczoną w lesie ścieżką odwrócił się, stając w pozycji bojowej – z różdżką wyciągniętą przed siebie. Stał bez ruchu, nadal wpatrując się w poruszające się chaszcze. Po chwili zobaczył wychodzący z nich ciemny kształt. Wysoki, chudy, z burzą potarganych włosów...

Hermiona! – syknął gniewnie – miałaś zostać z Ronem w zamku!

Nie mogłam. Nie mogliśmy – odpowiedziała, potrząsając butnie głową.

Mężczyzna poruszył się niespokojnie, robiąc krok ku dziewczynie.

Jak to; nie mogliście? To Ron też tu jest? Miona, mówiłem, to zbyt niebezpieczne! Owszem, pomogliście mi w szukaniu horkruksa, ale...

Cii, nie mów już nic. Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi, nie pamiętasz? A teraz chodźmy, nie marnujmy czasu. Ron obczaja tyły – uprzedziła jego pytanie.

Wzruszył wściekle ramionami i po chwili wahania kiwnął głową na przyjaciółkę, by szła za nim. Gestem pokazał jej, że ma wyciągnąć różdżkę. „Przecież kazałem im zostać, poszli za mną, chociaż tego nie chciałem, dlaczego oni NIGDY nie robią tego, o co proszę... Ale skoro już tu są, nie ma rady – pomyślał – będę musiał uważać na siebie i na nich". Na początku rzucali od czasu do czasu jakieś spostrzeżenie jak na przykład:

Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że Zakazany Las jest taki duży!

Albo:

Harry, i pomyśleć, że cały czas mieliśmy tego horkruksa pod nosem, tuż obok!...

Czy też:

Niesamowite, rosną tutaj dwojaczki szkarłatne, jak będziemy wracać, to pozrywam trochę, przydadzą się do robienia eliksirów.

Potem nic nie mówili; szli już od kilku godzin, nadal podążając tą samą krętą ścieżką, pełną rozwidleń, na których Harry musiał używać zaklęcia „wskaż mi". Oboje byli już całkowicie wykończeni, ale uparcie szli naprzód, wiedząc, że to już ostatni kawałek duszy Czarnego Pana, który muszą zniszczyć.

Wiem już, gdzie moja różdżka. Leży tam, po drugiej stronie ścieżki, w gęstych zaroślach. To znaczy, tak mi się wydaje, że to moja różdżka. Niewiele widzę z kilku powodów. Pierwszy – krew zalewa mi oczy, to ta blizna. Cholera, żebym tak się spodziewał!... Drugim powodem jest ból, ciągle powracający, fale wielkiego cierpienia przetaczają się przez moje ciało... A trzeci powód to te gęste krzaki. Sądzę, że nawet gdybym był w pełni sprawny fizycznie, to miałbym trudności z dostrzeżeniem czy moja różdżka tam jest. Merlinie, jak boli. Jeśli nie umrę z powodu wykrwawienia się, to będzie cud. I tak będzie dobrze, jeżeli nie stracę ręki. Dłoń jest praktycznie w strzępach. Dobrze, że to lewa. Jak dobrze. Ale nic nie zapowiadało, że to wszystko skończy się właśnie tak. Zaczęło się niewinnie; już byliśmy pewni sukcesu.

Nagle mężczyzna zatrzymał się. Dziewczyna wpadła na niego.

Harry? Harry, co jest? – zawołała szeptem, pocierając nos, którym uderzyła w przyjaciela.

Nie odpowiedział, więc spojrzała ostrożnie zza jego pleców.

O, cholera.

Po wypowiedzianych przez nią słowach stali przez chwilę w milczeniu. Zaczął padać deszcz, Hermiona poczuła dreszcze. „Mogłam chociaż zabrać jakiś płaszcz czy coś, zamiast wybiegać z Hogwartu w takim pośpiechu. Ron też nic nie wziął."

Miona, słuchaj... – urwał. Chciało mu się śmiać mimo powagi sytuacji, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Skarcił sam siebie, że nie potrafi się dostosować i opanować.

Dobra, Harry – rzekła dziarsko dziewczyna, podchodząc nagle do niego i kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu – trzeba podejść bliżej i pokonać to cholerstwo, bo chyba nie masz wątpliwości, że to strzeże horkruksa.

Strząsnął jej dłoń, niecierpliwie tupiąc nogą.

Ale co to, na jaja Merlina, w ogóle jest?

Jego przyjaciółka przygryzła dolną wargę.

Myślę, że to Strażnik. Tak jak wcześniej inferiusy, smoki albo te paskudne małe szpiloczki.

Ale jednorożec?

Harry, to nie byłoby dziwne, gdyby...

... ten jednorożec nie był różowy i puchaty – dokończył za nią i znów poczuł, że musi, po prostu MUSI się roześmiać. Kątem oka zauważył, że i Hermionie chce się śmiać.

Herm, musimy się powstrzymać. To nie będzie dobry śmiech – myślał gorączkowo jak by się tutaj zbliżyć do tego... czegoś...

Różowy i puchaty jednorożec, z cienkim i przypominającym błyszczący w świetle sopel lodu rogiem, leżał obok pięknej, hebanowej, prostej szkatuły. Koń rozdymał chrapy, prychając gniewnie na nowoprzybyłych. Dziewczyna spojrzał bezradnie na bruneta; nie wiedziała co robić. Przecież różowe jednorożce nie istniały!... I strasznie chciało jej się śmiać, co utrudniało myślenie.

Herm, nie możesz się roześmiać – usłyszała cichy głos przyjaciela – wydaje mi się, że to jakoś go sprowokuje, że on reaguje na śmiech. Dobry Strażnik, nie sądzisz? – pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmieszek. Poczuł, jak jego usta rozciągają się nagle w większym uśmiechu, że jest gotów zachichotać w głos... Szybko zasłonił twarz rękoma.

Chyba wiem, co trzeba zrobić – odezwała się nagle Hermiona. Harry spojrzał na nią pytająco. – Postępujmy z nim jak z hipogryfem. Widzisz, on zachowuje się jak Hardodziob podczas pierwszego spotkania.

Rzeczywiście, jednorożec stukał kopytami o runo leśne, parskał i patrzył nieprzychylnie na ludzi.

Dobra, ale jak on mnie zabije to będzie twoja wina – próbował rozładować sytuację. Głupi dowcip, wiedział o tym tuż po powiedzeniu go, ale jeszcze zanim ujrzał minę Hermiony. Popatrzył na dziewczynę przepraszająco, skinęła głową.

Harry podszedł trochę bliżej magicznego stworzenia, po czym ukłonił się mu. Jednorożec popatrzył na niego dziwnie, po czym i on podszedł bliżej. Chłopak nie wiedział czy się cofnąć. Pochylił kark jeszcze niżej. Jednorożec zaczął go obwąchiwać, a kiedy skończył, również się ukłonił. Trwali tak przez kilka chwil, podczas których Hermiona zdążyła obgryźć sobie paznokcie do krwi. Koń odsunął się na bok, stojąc tam spokojnie, a w tym czasie Harry podszedł do szkatułki i otworzył ją. W środku była piękna, srebrna kolia – należąca niegdyś do Roweny Ravenclaw. Hermiona westchnęła cichutko, ujrzawszy skarb. Niestety, musieli to zniszczyć...

Myśl o czymś, myśl, pozbądź się bólu, zajmij czymś innym!... Musisz... Dalej! Zaraz... Horkruksy, tak. Pozbywanie się horkruksów jest diabelnie trudne. To nie tak; szast, prast i po wszystkim. Najpierw musisz odnaleźć źródło – czyli cząstkę duszy, zaklętą w danym przedmiocie. Kiedy już ją zlokalizujesz (co zajmuje czasami mnóstwo czasu), musisz zacząć jakby... Obwiązywać ją zaklęciami ochronnymi – aby przy niszczeniu przedmiotu nic jej się nie stało. To wymaga precyzji i ostrożności – cała dusza jest delikatna, lecz jej kawałek jeszcze bardziej. Jest on niematerialny, zwiewny, acz dający się dotknąć – choć jest to nieprzyjemne. Gdybyś jednak chwycił horkruksa, poczułbyś delikatne pulsowanie – to życie. Życie, życie, czy ja je stracę? Czy umrę? Przez RÓŻOWEGO JEDNOROŻCA Z KŁAKAMI? Ale odbiegłem od tematu, uspokój się, Potter, wdech, wydech. Już. A więc, kiedy nałożysz już zaklęcia ochronne, musisz rzucić silne zaklęcie destrukcyjne na przedmiot. Ale należy uważać, by z tą jego mocą nie przesadzić, bo zaklęcia ochronne mogą nie wytrzymać. Jeżeli z powodzeniem zniszczyłeś przedmiot i teraz widzisz unoszącą się w powietrzu błękitną mgiełkę – to część duszy. Ale najtrudniejszy etap dopiero przed tobą – teraz musisz zniszczyć duszę, nie zabijając przy tym siebie. Tutaj także musisz posłużyć się potężnymi zaklęciami, mającymi opleść duszę. Gdy uznasz, że zrobiłeś to wystarczająco porządnie, wypowiadasz krótkie słowo – tos. Tos – zaklęcie niszczące duszę. Słowo bez znaczenia, słowo bez przeszłości. Czysta destrukcja. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, uśmiercisz część duszy, wychodząc z tego bez szwanku. Ach, boli. Boli. Wszędzie krew, bredzę już. Nie mogę, nie mogę, cholera, zaraz będzie po mnie. Nie tak chciałem umrzeć.

Herm, Harry, co TO jest? – Dziewczyna odwróciła się z różdżką w gotowości bojowej.

Spoko, to tylko ja, nie denerwujcie się.

Ron, bądź ciszej – warknęła Hermiona, nadal walcząc z pokusą roześmiania się i jednocześnie popłakania ze strachu, chowając różdżkę za pazuchę. – I nie przeszkadzaj Harry'emu, właśnie wszedł w ostatnią fazę niszczenia horkruksa – wyjaśniła przyjacielowi gorączkowym szeptem. – I, na Merlina, tylko się nie śmiej!...

Lecz niestety; kiedy tylko Ron ujrzał jednorożca o różowym futerku, wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

OjaniemogęprzecieżonjestkoloruzmutowanejAvadyażrypiepogałkachocznych! Hahha... Buhaha!...

Hermiona podbiegła do rechotającego Weasley'a i usiłowała zatkać mu usta swoją chusteczką, lecz niestety – bez efektu.

W tym samym czasie Harry, nie zważając na kropelki potu, które wystąpiły mu na czoło, wskazał różdżką na bladoniebieską mgiełkę, unoszącą się przed jego oczyma i wykrzyczał:

TOS!!!

Błysnęło, huknęło. Horkruks przepadł, ale jednorożec natarł nagle na Rona. Chłopak nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć. Róg różowego stworzenia wbił mu się w brzuch. Rudowłosy wyszeptał:

O co chodzi?...

Po czym znieruchomiał i padł bezładnie na ziemię.

Cholera! – zaklął Harry, widząc, że jednorożec staje dęba, machając wściekle czerwonymi kopytami i odrzucając do tyłu różową grzywę.

Ron! – Hermiona rzuciła się ku martwemu przyjacielowi. Widząc, że nic nie zdziała, wstała i wycelowała różdżką w jednorożca.

Hermiona, nie, musimy iść, musimy... – Harry przeczuwał, że to się stanie – jednorożec użył własnej, nieokiełznanej magii magicznych stworzeń i w obliczy zagrożenia przywołał do siebie obrońców. Były to spadające z nieba skrzydlate węże.

Uciekaj, Herm! Uciekaj, powiedz o wszystkim McGonagall, ja postaram się je powstrzymać i prz-przy-przyprowadzić Rona – głos mu się załamał. Zobaczył, jak Hermiona rusza, lecz potknęła się. Jeden z węży od razu do niej podpełzł, inny podleciał. Harry szybko rzucił zaklęcie paraliżujące na obydwa, ale węży przybywało.

Uciekaj! – wrzasnął ochryple i rzucił się w wir walki z gadami i koniem.

Walka nie trwała długo i nie była wyrównana – Hermiona odbiegła w kierunku zamku, a on został sam przeciwko liczniejszemu wrogowi. Z każdą chwilą tracił siły. Nagle poczuł nieznośny ból w lewej ręce – odwrócił się – to jednorożec wbił mu w dłoń swój róg. Wrzasnął z bólu i wściekłości – zwierzę kręciło głową i szarpało jego rękę, przyprawiając go o najstraszniejsze cierpienia, jakie kiedykolwiek przeżył. Różowy po raz ostatni na niego natarł, odrzucając go w pobliskie zarośla. Chłopak zemdlał z bólu. Węże podpełzły i podleciały do niego ze wszystkich stron, ale ujrzawszy, że się nie rusza, zostawiły go tam, rozpełzając się po całej polanie.

Zaczął padać deszcz.

Merlinie, jak boli!!! Umieram, wiem to, krew teraz wręcz ze mnie tryska... Ale przynajmniej zniszczyliśmy ostatniego horkruksa... Ale za jaką cenę? Ron nie żyje, ja także umrę, nie wiem, co z Hermioną, a po Zakazanym biegają mordercze potwory... Tacy młodzi byliśmy, cholera. Znów ktoś przeze mnie zginął, znów, nigdy nie powinienem się z nimi przyjaźnić, a przynajmniej powinienem kazać im zostać w zamku, powstrzymać ich od towarzyszenia mi, cokolwiek...

Hermiona...

Czy to ty się nade mną pochylasz?

Nie, nie krzycz.

Nie płacz.

Odwróć głowę od mojej ręki... od jej strzępów, tak właściwie.

Nie patrz.

Pamiętaj mnie – ale nie brudnego, zakrwawionego i bez życia.

Pamiętaj mnie innego.

Byłaś dla mnie siostrą, więc pamiętaj mnie jak brata.

Szkoda, że nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć, szkoda, że nie czytasz w myślach... Zaraz, jak to mówił Snape? Że to prymitywne określenie na legilimencję? Tak, właśnie tak. Och, pieprzyć tego przeklętego zdrajcę.

Tylko ty, Hermiona.

Tylko Ron.

Ja.

Tylko my.

Nie płacz.

Nie możesz iść ze mną, choć raz mnie posłuchaj. Przecież boisz się mroku.

A tam jest tak ciemno...

KONIEC


End file.
